


love cuts a million ways

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love cuts a million ways

John had no idea when he got up that he'd be shot at, captured, beat up, and rescued.

"Should have stayed in bed," he mumbled to Carson, in the infirmary.

"Probably." Carson glared. "Your team does know you're pregnant?"

The world spun, and John shut his eyes in defense. When he reopened them, the lights were dim and he was attached to a monitor that summoned Carson with bleeps.

"You need to tell your partner," Carson said. His voice hurt John's head.

John pulled his knees up and turned on his side carefully. "Not yet." But he was thinking _not ever_.


End file.
